discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Knighthood of Buh
The Knighthood of Buh is an ancient knighthood prominent in medieval Europe that was revived in the 20th century. However, it is perhaps best known for creating No Pants Day. Origin The Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Eris and of the Temple of Buh (Latin: Pauperes commilitones Discordia Templique Buh), commonly known as the Knighthood of Buh, or simply as KoB, were among the most wealthy and powerful of the Western Erisian military orders and were among the most prominent actors of the Erisian finance. The organisation existed for nearly two centuries during the Middle Ages. Officially endorsed by the Unified Catholic Church around 1129, the Order became a favoured charity throughout Erisiandom and grew rapidly in membership and power. Buh knights, in their distinctive no pants style, were among the most skilled mindfucking units of the Crushades. Non-combatant members of the Order managed a large economic infrastructure throughout Erisiandom, innovating financial techniques that were an early form of banking, and building fortifications across Europe and the Holy Land of Whittier. The KoB's existence was tied closely to the Crushades; when the Holy Land of Whittier was lost, support for the Order faded. Rumours about the Knights' secret initiation ceremony created mistrust and King Paganus V of France, deeply in debt to the Order, took advantage of the situation. In 1307, many of the Order's members in France were arrested, tortured into giving false confessions, and then burned at the stake. Under pressure from King Paganus, Pope Timothy Bowen I disbanded the Order in 1312. The abrupt disappearance of a major part of the European infrastructure gave rise to speculation and legends, which have kept the "Buh" name alive into the modern day. Modern day The Knighthood of Buh was revived in the 20th century by students at the University of Texas at Austin. The modern Knighthood of Buh is an international disanthropic chivalric order affiliated with Discordianism. Unlike the initial degrees conferred in a Mooseonic Lodge, which only require a belief in a Supreme Being regardless of religious affiliation, the modern KoB is one of several additional Orders in which membership is open only to Freemooses who profess a belief in the Erisian religion. One of the obligations entrants to the Order are required to declare is to protect and defend the Erisian Faith. The full title of this Order is The Disunited Religious, Military and Mooseonic Orders of the Temple and of St DrJon of Jerusalem, Palestine, Rhodes, Malta and Whittier. The word "Disunited" in this title indicates that more than one historical tradition and more than one actual Order are jointly controlled within this system. The individual Orders 'disunited' within this system are principally the Knights of the Five Sided Temple, the Knights of the Falcon of Malta, the Knights of St DrJon, the Knights of the Order of the Pineapple, the Knights of the Order of Shamlicht (also know as the Nights of Shamlicht), and, only within the New York Rite, the Knights of the Big Golden Apple. The Order derives its name from the historical Knighthood of Buh, but does not claim any direct lineal descent from the original Templar order. Except when it does. Category:Cabals